


H2oVanoss

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: An H2oVanoss one shot with the prompt of "I can't sleep, can I sleep with you".





	H2oVanoss

It's Evan's POV:

The soft padding of feet on the floor was barely registered in my exhausted mind. Only when the door creaked open, a quiet "shit, shut up door.." following, did I open one eye. Moonlight peaking through the curtains illuminating the figure hesitating in the door way. The teddy bear tightly held in one arm giving him away. Unknowingly a smile made its way across my face "Delirious? What are you doing in here?" I ask, my voice being much deeper than I would've imagined but most likely due to just waking up again. 

"Did I wake you?" he sighed as he walked closer stopping beside my bed.

"Maybe?" I answer as I sit up, just now taking a good look at the man standing beside me. Frowning as I see him rocking on his heels while he glances around, a nervous habit of his that I've come to notice in the few days he's stayed here. "What's wrong?"

"I...I can't sleep," I could hear the nervousness in his voice "can I...can I sleep here?"

It took a few moments for his request to register but when it did I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Yet I forced those feelings away as Delirious looked ready to turn tail and run the longer it took for me to respond. "Yes, you can" was my simple answer. 

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have- wait you said yes?" his wide confused filled eyes locked onto me instead of the floor which they were transfixed upon before.

Seeing the hope mixed in with the confusion I smile and nod "of course! What type of host would I be if you weren't able to sleep?"

"A normal one" was his mumble reply before he broke down into hysterical giggles.

I could feel a my flushed cheeks as I heard him laugh, a sound that would never get old. Moving over I pat the bed beside me "are you going to stand there all day or..?"

With that his hesitant look was back full force "are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother.."

Rolling my eyes I grab his wrist and pull, making him fall into the bed. Laughing at his expression as he sat up, a small glare was thrown in my direction as I laughed. Calming down I then was able to speak "you're not a bother, so get under the covers. I'm not taking a no for an answer."

After muttering a few choice words Delirious was comfortably under the covers laying beside me. His eyes locking onto mine as he faced me. Once again I was so thankful for the moonlight tonight for if it was not there I wouldn't of seen his brightly flushed red face. I'm sure mine matched especially considering that our faces were right next to each other. It would be so easy to move ever so slightly and make something happen, but I forced those thoughts away. I didn't want to scare him off, he's already a nervous wreck just laying in the same bed as me. 

"Soo..sleep?" Delirious asks almost like he's not sure if he will be able to. 

Laughing silently to myself I nod "yeah sleep," as my eyes began to close I whispered "Goodnight Delirious"

I almost didn't hear his reply, but I did.

*time skip: morning*

The sun shining in my face was a rude wake up call but the warmth around me almost pulled me back into the realm of unconsciousness. Blinking slowly I realize there's arms wrapped around me and I'm not facing the direction I was when I fell asleep. My face burning as I put two and two together, then add in the words I heard the night before and I'm a blushing mess. Not knowing what to do I lay there trying to calm my racing heart.

It didn't take long for me to notice Delirious waking up, I could feel him freeze up and heard his breath hitch. Almost instantly I wished I could pretend to still be sleeping to avoid this but instead I swallow nervously as he unwraps his arms around me. The cold easily filling the once warm surroundings. I then heard the start of him freaking out "shit, shit. What did I do? What was I thinking?! He's going to hate me now!"

Even if he whispered all of it I still heard and turned to face him "Delirious?" 

He froze at the sound of my voice, pulling even more away from me which almost caused me to frown. "Evan! I..um.. Good morning!" the slight fear in his voice sent a pang through my chest. 

"Good morning" I say with a smile trying to ease his worries but fail. 

"How..how long have you been awake?" was his very hesitant question. 

"Long enough." my eyes filling with worry as I stared up at him "Are you okay?"

"Fine" a fake smile appearing on his face "do you think it's gonna snow today?"

I nearly rolled my eyes at his attempt to avoid my questions "probably not, the forecast didn't call for snow. Now Delirious, I need to ask you something." He stiffened as I sat up and forced him to look at me "did you mean what you said last night?"

He gave a nervous laugh "what are you talking about Evan?"

Frowning I look into his eyes "Delirious you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't!" was the instant yell of denial before he seemed to realize he yelled and flinch back. 

"Okay" sighing I was just going to let it go even if I would've loved for it to be true. As I was about to move to get up he grabbed my hand, a slight look of regret flashing through his eyes "Delirious?"

"Yes.." barely above a whisper was the word I was hoping for.

Before he could even react I had pulled him into a hug, without a second thought I whispered "I love you too"

His arms pulled me closer as he nestled his face in the crook of my neck, his breath causing me to shiver. A chuckle escaped his lips as he held me "don't scare me like that"

Actually rolling my eyes this time I just mumble "you scared yourself." which I knew he heard. Pulling away I take a good look at his face, a bright smile and a heavily flushed cheeks the first things I notice. "so is this the real reason you couldn't sleep?" I couldn't help but ask. 

"Maybe?" his sheepish smile caused me to groan in mock annoyance "I love you"


End file.
